24fandomcom-20200223-history
Cheng Zhi
Cheng Zhi was Head of Security at the Chinese Consulate in Los Angeles. Day 4 During the events of Day 4, Habib Marwan planned on using a nuclear warhead against the American people. When CTU learned that Lee Jong could help capture Marwan, he hid at the Chinese consulate. The Chinese government agreed to cooperate, but not in the appropriate time frame. President David Palmer authorized for Jack Bauer to run an covert operation in order to get Jong into custody. During the operation, Chinese guards fired and accidentally shot and killed Consul Koo Yin. Yin's successor, Su Ming, was convinced the US government was behind it. at CTU.]] As head of security at the consulate, Cheng Zhi investigated the death of the consul and he wanted someone to be brought to justice for Yin's death. When Cheng looked through security cameras, he noticed one of the Chinese guards managed to pull the mask off one of the agents. Cheng was able to run the face of the agent and he discovered that it was the face of Howard Bern, a field agent with CTU Los Angeles. Cheng headed over to the Los Angeles office, in order to question them about the raiding of the consulate. Cheng arrived at CTU and spoke with Bill Buchanan, the Regional Director of CTU. Buchanan was able to fake hourly reports, that proved that Jack Bauer and his team were at CTU during the raid. When Cheng confronted Audrey Raines, the Senior Policy Analyst of Secretary of Defense James Heller, she confirmed that she was with Jack Bauer during the midst of the operation. When Cheng asked about Howard Bern, CTU was able to prove he was at a different domestic office and Jack helped Bern escape from the building. After speaking with Edgar Stiles, Cheng realized he wouldn't be able to implicate the government and that Bauer was behind the attack. , in order to extract information.]] While Bern tried to get out of the city, Cheng and his men were able to find his location. They illegally abducted him and pulled him in a van. Cheng interrogated Bern and told him he would let him go if he told him who ran the operation. Bern eventually confessed that Jack Bauer was the one who ran the operation. Cheng contacted the US government and told President Charles Logan that the Chinese government would put aside the involvement of the US government if Bauer was given to them and prosecuted under China laws. With no other choice, Logan agreed to Cheng's terms and told him a Secret Service agent would deliver Bauer to the Chinese. Logan's Chief of Staff, Walt Cummings, was convinced Bauer would give up National Security information. He sent Dale Spalding to apprehend Bauer and kill him. When Bauer attempted to escape from CTU, he was shot and killed by Spalding. Cheng and the Chinese government did not go forward with accusing Logan's administration of being involved in the covert operation. Day 5 During the events of Day 5, Jack Bauer was forced to come out of hiding when a terrorist threat striked the US nation. Some time during the course of the day, Graem Bauer contacted the Chinese and told them about Jack Bauer being alive. Cheng sent his men to apprehend Bauer, who kidnapped him after Bauer went to take a call. Bauer was brought to Cheng, who reminded him of the events that happened 18 months earlier. Bauer asked for Cheng to kill him, but Cheng told him he was too valuable to kill. Cheng, his men and Bauer were on a freighter, the China Queen, and were on their way back to China. After Day 5 Seven months after Jack's capture, Cheng is in charge of overseeing the torture and interogation of Jack Bauer. While he is unable to extract information by force, Cheng is able to trick Jack into revealing an American spy in the Chinese government by staging a fake rescue attempt for Jack. Day 6 to Bill Buchanan.]] When America began to suffer from a series of terrorist attacks, Abu Fayed offered to give up the culprit of the attacks, Hamri Al-Assad, in exchange for $25 million and the life of Jack Bauer. President Wayne Palmer was forced to agree with Fayed's terms, and he negotiated with the Chinese for Bauer's release. Cheng Zhi delivered Bauer to Los Angeles through an aircraft, and he handed him over to Bill Buchanan and Curtis Manning. After Buchanan signed the release forms, Cheng warned him that America paid a steep price for the release of Bauer. Memorable quotes * Cheng Zhi: You surely must be aware, Mr. Bauer, that China has a long memory. Only eighteen months ago, you invaded our territory and killed our consul. Did you really think that we would forget? Hmm? * Jack Bauer: I know how this works... I need to make one phone call... Please... just one phone call. Kill me... Just... kill me... * Cheng Zhi: Kill you? You're far too valuable to kill, Mr. Bauer. * Cheng Zhi: (to Bill Buchanan) Please convey to your president, that Mr. Bauer never once broke his silence. He hasn't spoken a word in nearly two years. Your President paid a very high price for Mr. Bauer's freedom. What he wants from him must be very important. Appearances Day 4 Day 5 Day 6 Category:Characters Category:Day 4 characters Category:Day 5 characters Category:Day 6 characters Category:Living characters